Kult Mrocznej Wieży (Świat Fantazji)
Kult Mrocznej Wieży - jeden z najbardziej rozpowszechnionych kultów w całej Fantazji. Obecny we wszystkich cywilizacjach skupionych wokół Centrum. Jego żarliwym krzewicielem w ostatnim czasie stała się rywalka Ory Jano - Delilah Copperspoon-Kaldwin. Historia Wbrew pozorom religia jest dosyć młoda, bo zapoczątkowana wraz z pojawieniem się serii Mroczna Wieża. Początkowo była satyrą fikcji Kinga przez fanów cyklu, z czasem urósł jednak do rangi religii. W ciągu dwóch dekad zyskał popularność porównywalną z Kultem Wszechojca. W roku 2012 zyskał on na tyle dużo zwolenników, iż rywalizować zaczął z wymienioną wcześniej religią. Jednak ruchy wyznające Mroczną Wieżę jako boski twór istniały od dawna, choć działały jako małe grupki szamańskie oraz lokalne związki wyznaniowe, nigdy jako zunifikowana, wielka religia ogarniająca całe wymiary. Ważne elementy Religia ta jest politeistyczną religią, choć często można znaleźć wyznawców uważających innych bogów za demony pod kontrolą Najwyższego, często określając go mianem Boga. Inni też uważają że Mroczna Wieża jest zamknięta nawet przed bogami, a jedynie Najwyższy ma tam dostęp lub też jest i dla niego niedostępna, ponieważ budowla jest zapieczętowana. Mroczna Wieża Majestatyczna czarna budowla, rzekomo położona w centrum geometrycznym całego wieloświata. Ponoć stworzyła ją Pustka, a Pierwsi są jedyną cywilizacją w dziejach jaka w ogóle do niej dotarła i zajęła. W Fantazji jest ona ponoć w sercu samego CentrumW przeciwieństwie do tej z uniwersum Stephena Kinga ta była centrum wszelkiego stworzenia, stworzona przez tajemniczą wymarłą cywilizację Pradawnych. Uniemożliwiała upadek wszechświata i powrót tak zwanej Discordii - prawie zniszczenia świata.. Mroczna Wieża oznacza wspólny symbol dla wszystkich mieszkańców, symbolizujący życie i tworzenie, jak również boską strukturę. Bogowie i Najwyższy Kult Mrocznej Wieży to religia teistyczna. Jego wyznawcy uważają że istnieje niezliczona rzesza bogów mających mnóstwo imion i każdy z nich kontroluje inną domenę życia. Akceptują na przykład nazywanie boga podziemi Lucyferem albo Hadesem. Jednak na czele bogów stoi ten najstarszy i najsilniejszy. Nazywany często Najwyższym, z rzadka Bogiem lub innymi imionami jest panem pośród swego rodzaju. Zgodnie z głoszonymi hasłami Najwyższy albo rezyduje w Mrocznej Wieży razem z innymi bogami, albo sam kontroluje wszystko z Wieży albo też i on nie ma do niej wstępu a jedynie znajduje się w jej bramie. Reinkarnacja Wyznawcy kultu Mrocznej Wieży uznają reinkarnację duszy. Oznacza to iż każda istota taka jak roślina, człowiek czy zwierzę odrodzi się i zamiast iść do obiecywanego np. w chrześcijaństwie raju pójdzie do nowego ciała i odrodzi się na nowo. Reinkarnacja następuje nieskończoną ilość razy, a więc dusza żyje wiecznie, lecz świadomość i naczynie w którym istnieje dusza - już nie. Zasięg występowania Kult Mrocznej Wieży jest tak popularny że występuje on niemalże w całej znanej Fantazji. Wielcy Gracze Na terenach Wielkich Graczy kult został rozpowszechniony rozmaicie i nie wszędzie tak samo. Wielki Układ Od początku swojego istnienia Wielki Układ zaimportował po kontakcie z Centrum wiarę. Frakcja kierowana przez Delilę Copperspoon-Kaldwin o poglądach niemalże chadeckich przykłada dużą wagę do tej wiary, podczas gdy kanclerz Jano nie interesuje się w ogóle religiami, a jeśli już to z okazji kilku jakiś uroczystości. Niemniej Mroczna Wieża w wielu miejscach spiera się z tradycyjną wiarą. Przymierze Bermudiańskie W przeciwieństwie do innych Wielkich Graczy kult ten nie jest za bardzo rozpowszechniony w Przymierzu Bermudiańskim. W całej frakcji jej wyznawcy stanowią 36 % populacji, a wśród Netrolli ledwie 15. Znanym wyznawcą Mrocznej Wieży był były luteranin i dowódca Przymierza podczas powstania w Lich City generaloberst Sean Johannes Lundendorf. Porozumienie Antywojenne Z racji tego, że państwo nazywane Porozumieniem Antywojennym jest resztkami tego co istniało kiedyś dzisiaj jest tam jedynie 25 procent obywateli będącymi członkami Kultu Mrocznej Wieży. Porozumienie nie troszczy się jednak o to jakiej wiary jest kapłan więc kult ten rozkwita bardzo żywo i przeżywa renesans na tych ziemiach. Kombinat Wojenfirmowy Korporacyjny, skorumpowany i rządzony przez oligarchię Kombinat pozwala kapłanom na głoszenie religii jeśli jest ona w zgodzie z ich interesami. Dlatego też płacą im ciężkie pieniądze za lojalność, a tych których nie można kupić albo wysyłają na front, albo też do obozów pracy. Tak jest i z wyznawcami Mrocznej Wieży, stanowiącymi 60 procent obywateli skorumpowanego Wielkiego Gracza. Triumf Akzjany W Triumfie Akzjany żyje najwięcej wyznawców tej religii. Liczy bowiem ponad 80 procent populacji Wielkiego Gracza. Akzjana jest uważana za azyl dla jej wyznawców, którzy za bardzo się narażą, istnieje tam bowiem tajemniczy klasztor, gdzie grzesznicy pozbywają się imienia i stają się mnichami/mniszkami. Prawda Prawda od początku swojego istnienia jako państwo narodowo-bolszewickie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu jest często do przesady frakcją ateistyczną. Jak zwykła mówić "żadnych bogów, żadnych panów", jednak ich władcy to są było nie było niejako panowie możnowładcy w pewnej innej formie. Kult Mrocznej Wieży ma swoich wyznawców wśród obywateli, którym zezwala się na prywatne wyznawanie wiary. Templariusze Solariańscy Najstarszy Wielki Gracz - Templariusze - ostatnimi czasy nałożył większe podatki na kapłanów, co spowodowało bankructwo wielu świątyń na tamtym terenie. Solaria robi wszystko aby kontrolować każdego kleryka, słowo jakie mówi wyznawcom oraz by żaden z nich nie miał tendencji do stworzenia organizacji rebelianckiej lub co gorsza terrorystycznej, a mówił rzeczy zgodne lub neutralne w stosunku do ideologii templariuszowskiej. Centrum Centrum jest źródłem całej religii jak również wierzy się że święta budowla-symbol znajduje się w geometrycznym centrum wielowymiaru, ponieważ Centrum jest geometrycznym centrum Fantazji. Wiele świątyń było w czasach rzeczywistego średniowiecza poświęconych temu kultowi, razem z konkurującym wówczas Kultem Wszechojca. Dziś jednak niewiele można spotkać świątyń w centrum całej Fantazji. Państwa niezaangażowane Państwa nie będące Wielkimi Graczami, tak zwane "niezaangażowane" są krajami w których często można znaleźć w jednej wiosce świątynie Wszechojca i Mrocznej Wieży. Na przykład Wielka Zjednoczona Republika jest państwem, gdzie aż 70% mieszkańców to wyznawcy Mrocznej Wieży. Granice odkrytej Fantazji Granice odkrytej dotąd Fantazji to tereny na których kulty z Centrum, w tym ten Mrocznej Wieży ledwie co się pojawiły. Nadal istnieje tam szamanizm, mieszkańcy są nieufni w stosunku do wyznań z wielowymiaru. Nieliczne małe osady kolonialne zawierają czasami świątynię takiego wyznania lub innego, podobnego do Kultu. Mroczne Pogranicze Obszar nazywany Mrocznym Pograniczem to tereny na pograniczu Starego Świata z Anarchistycznym oraz Barbarzyńskim. Tereny te są miejscem powstawania licznych małych kultów, a rzadko kiedy jeszcze tam są jakieś kulty plagiatyzackie czy świątynie takich religii. Można jednak znaleźć parę osad w których jeszcze są takie budynki. W wymiarach Mrocznego Pogranicza oraz miastach w międzywymiarze częściej występuje wśród mieszkańców szamanizm lub ateizm, a niekiedy też nowe religie, nieraz będące mieszanką kultów plagiatyzackich i Hastadariusa, gdzie Zakon ma często najwięcej roboty, aby nie ostał się tam ani jeden ośrodek takowej wiary, jak ołtarz czy świątynia. Tereny kolonizowane Terenami kolonizowanymi to dopiero co zasiedlane lub odkrywane pustkowia oraz wymiary zamieszkałe przez rozmaite cywilizacje niezwiązane z Centrum. Takie tereny są miejscem gdzie dopiero co dociera cywilizacja, zwłaszcza religie, jak na przykład właśnie Kult Mrocznej Wieży. Bardzo rzadko można spotkać świątynie tego wyznania. Ciekawostki *W przeciwieństwie do nieufającego innym wyznaniom Kultu Wszechojca wyznawcy Mrocznej Wieży nie atakują innych religii, dopóki ich się nie zaatakuje. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Religie